A New Beginning
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Two new kids have arrived at Hollywood Arts. When bad things start to happen to them, they forn a bond with Tori, for she knows what it was like to be new. But then a betrayal comes along...will their bond last? Read and find out!
1. Fresh Meat

Chapter 1: Fresh Meat

"Tori! Tori!" Robbie yelled from across the hall as he sprinted towards her. Tori was sliding a green notebook into her locker when she heard his voice. His approach made her jump and her eyes went wide.

"Umm nice to see you too Robbie," She said with a slight laugh. When Robbie looked into her gentle eyes, he was speechless.

"Umm umm umm..," He mumbled. Just the sound of Tori's voice made Robbie's heart beat 100 mph. His hands began to tremble and sweat.

"Yo dude. You're soaking up my pants. I know you like the girl, but drenching me isn't going to make her like you any quicker," came a stern voice. The voice came from Rex, Robbie's puppet. Rex's comment made Robbie blush in fury.

"Rex! Do you mind? I was going to tell Tori something important," he shouted and grabbed Rex by the back of the head. Tori watched them in confusion then rolled her eyes and slowly began to back away.

Robbie looked up and stopped her. "Tori wait! I do have something to tell you," He said and moved close to her again.

Tori folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. "What is it Robbie? I'm going to be late for class so make it quick,"

Robbie was about to speak when Rex interrupted him. "There's a couple of new kids' strolling in," He said coolly. Tori raised her eyebrow, a little interested.

This made Robbie furious. "You keep interrupting me! I thought we discussed this. You're always doing this to me!" He almost growled at Rex.

Rex argued back, wanting to push Robbie over the edge. "We discussed nothing you dope," Tori had heard enough out of them. She turned around slowly and walked to class. When she reached Mr. Sikhowitz'room, she saw Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade talking. She set down her bag on a chair and walked over to them.

Approaching the group, she rested her elbow on Andre's shoulder. "Hey Andre. What's going on?" She smiled and asked with curiosity.

Andre glanced over his shoulder and returned her smile. "There was an announcement this morning that there are some new kids and they're in our hour,"

Tori nodded slightly. "Oh, well has anyone met them yet?" She said a little louder, seeing if anyone was listening.

Jade turned towards Tori and smirked at her. "They haven't come yet, but who would want to be in the same hour as you? They must have not been thinking clearly," she said with a solid voice.

Tori raised her eyebrow and lowered her arm from Andre's shoulder. She put her hands on her hips. "And yet you're here," She with the same tone as Jade. Laughter began to fill the room. Jade showed everyone a deep glare then turned away from Tori. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone began to file to their seats.

Making an "interesting choice" Sikowitz crawled into the classroom through the window. "Good morning young performers!" He said boldly and opened his arms wide. He held them up, waiting for a response. "Wow, you guys are boring today," He said and lowered his arms then clapped them together, causing the students to jump a bit. "Aha! Your blood is starting to get pumped! Excellent!" He said happily.

Tori stared at him and leaned in to whisper in Andre's ear. "Who put what in his coffee this morning?" They both silently laughed.

Just as Sikowitz was starting his lesson on musical improve the door opened and two tall, blonde kids stepped into the room. Tori turned her head to see who they were. One was a boy with shaggy hair that fell close to his eyebrows. He wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. He had deep brown eyes and a glum look on his face. Next to him was a girl with wavy hair that flowed down way past her shoulders. She wore a purple shirt under a blue jean jacket. Her skinny jeans fit nicely around her waist and black converse were on her feet.

Sikowitz turned around and greeted the newcomers. "Ah, fresh meat. Say kids, have you ever considered coming in through the window?" he said and pointed towards the window.

The two looked at him with looks of disgust. "Umm…should we?" The girl said with confusion.

"Yes! You should!" He said with pride in his voice and walked off the stage towards the pair. "And you two are?"

"I'm Jake, that's my sister Bethany," The boy said without meeting anyone's eye. Bethany nudged him in the ribs.

"Well Mr. Jake, as a performer must always remember, never look at the floor when you are speaking," He said, squatting down to meet Jake's eye level.

Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, whatever," He said with no emotion in his voice. Bethany sighed.

Sikowitz stood up and patted Jake on the back. "This kid needs some work," He said to the class. "Go find a seat you two," He strolled back up to the stage.

Bethany found the closest to her, which was next to Andre. She sat down slowly and gave him a sad smile.

Andre nodded and returned it with a dazzling grin."I'm Andre, it's nice to meet you Bethany," Jake slumped over and shrunk down into the seat next to Tori. She didn't pay much attention to him and focused on Sikowitz's lesson, whatever it was.

Jake took a side glance at Tori and gazed at the soft features on her face. _Wow, she is really hot_. He thought to himself.

Tori turned her head and noticed Jake staring at her. She gave him a smile and said sweetly. "Hi, I'm Tori,"

Jake nodded and smiled back. "Jake, nice to meet you Tori,"

When class was finally over, Jake and Bethany were the first to leave. Tori followed them with a watchful eye.

At the end of the day, Beck walked up to her locker. "Hey Tori," He said, leaning against the neighboring locker.

"Beck, what do you think of the new kids?" Tori shut her locker and leaned against it. She looked at Jake and Bethany then up at Beck. Her voice was filled with concern.

"A friendly hello would have been nice but ok," Beck said teasingly then shrugged. His gaze moved over to Bethany and Jake. "I dunno', the chick's hot," he said and laughed.

Tori slapped his arm jokingly and laughed with him. "I'm serious. They don't look like they want to be here," She said and continued to watch them.

Beck leaned in close to her face and whispered. "Kind of sounds like someone I know," he winked. Tori met his eyes and sighed. Beck laid his hand on her back. "Don't worry so much Tori, it's their first day at a new school. It's a whole nother world for them. They'll adjust. I gotta' go. Catch ya later," he waved and walked away.

Tori waved slightly then folded her arms across her chest, thinking about what Beck had just told her. Picking up her bag off the ground, she left the school and headed for home.

At school the next day, while Tori was putting books and folders into her locker, she heard something that sounded like fighting from around the corner.

"I told you Bethany, I didn't want to come to this stupid school!" Jake said with anger and hatred in his voice.

Bethany shook her head. She put her hands on Jake's shoulders. "Jake, you know how talented you are. People think you're amazing. When you graduate from here, you will have so many opportunities available. You'll be living your dream,"

Jake shrugged off her hands and began to storm away. "You and dreams," He turned and yelled across the hall. "When are you ever going to grow up? We're not kids anymore Beth!"

Tori watched Jake leave then her gaze fell on Bethany who wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and headed for Sikowitz's class. As Bethany passed her, Tori saw Jade grin behind her locker. Tori rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut.

When Tori walked into class, she saw Jade and Beck near the front. Jade was holding a tin bowl in her arms. "Oh boy. This can't be good," She muttered to herself.

"What can't be good?" Andre said approaching her.

"Well Jade has a tin bowl and I think something's in it. Which probably means she's got something going on," Tori said pointing towards Jade.

"Ooo maybe she's got some pie," Andre said and started to walk towards Jade.

Tori grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant that she has something rotten and nasty planned for somebody,"

Andre rolled his eyes. "Oh relax Tori. I think you took that coffee and dog thing a little too far in the head," he said and gently tapped Tori's forehead.

Tori smiled and sat down as the bell rang. She decided to keep a close eye on Jade. _Uh oh. Not good. _She thought to herself as Jade approached Bethany.

"Hey Bethany," Jade said in a friendly voice. A sweet smile spread across her face. In the tin bowl was a blackberry pie.

Bethany raised her eyebrow. "Umm hi Jade. Can I help you?" She said and set her bag down on her chair.

"Well, I have this pie that I made for my neighbor and I have writing on it and I want to know if I made it big enough, will you check?" Jade said held the pie up to Bethany's face.

Bethany looked at Jade then at the pie. "Uhh ok then?" She said and bent down towards the pie. With a lot of force, Jade shoved the pie into Bethany's face, causing a giant SPLASH sound to fill the room. Bethany gasped and jumped away from Jade, berry juice covering her.

Laughter began to fill the room and everyone stared at her as she wiped the juice from her eyes and glared at Jade. "You bitch!" She yelled and jolted out of the room, almost running into Sikowitz who was coming in through the door.

He watched her leave then turned his attention towards the class. "Is there a reason why that girl has juice all over her face?"

"She missed her mouth," Jade said coolly and put her finger on the side of her cheek. More laughter filled the room. Beck just shook his head and put his face in his hand.

Jake stood up and glared at Jade. "You know what? You just need to shut the hell up!" He shouted and went after his sister.

Jade folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. She turned and sat down in her seat.

Tori, being in shock the whole time, thought about when Jade poured coffee on her when she first came to Hollywood Arts. She stared at her hands, which were lying in her lap, then rose from her seat and left the room, following Jake and Bethany.


	2. Fights, Crushes, and Songs

Chapter 2: Fights, Crushes and Songs

Tori searched the halls for any sign of Bethany and Jake. Finally, she found them sitting on the steps. Tears were falling down Bethany's cheeks and Jake had an arm around her.

Jake lifted his head up and glared at Tori. "What? Come to throw another pie at her?" He almost shouted at her.

Tori took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "No, I just wanted to see if she was ok," She walked over to them at sat next to Bethany.

Jake gave an annoyed breath and got up then walked away. Bethany watched him leave with sad eyes.

She dropped her head down again and sniffled. "Sorry about him. He doesn't like it here," She said quietly and hid her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Tori laid her hand gently on Bethany's knee. "I'm sorry about Jade. She has temperamental problems," She said soothingly and felt something juicy on the palm of her hand. She lifted her hand and wiped on her pant leg.

"Sorry," Bethany said and wiped the juice off her pants.

Tori shook her head and took her sweater off. "Don't be. It's alright," She began to wipe the juice off of Bethany. She ran her fingers through Bethany's hair, freeing the crumbs and juice that were tangled in it.

Bethany smiled sadly. "Thank you. You really don't have to do this. I'll be fine," More tears began to fill in her eyelids.

Tori sighed and raised her eyebrow slightly. "You don't seem fine. Is something else bothering you?"

Bethany put her face in her hands and whispered. "I never should have came here,"

Tori felt Bethany tremble under her hand. "Everyone hates their first day at a new school. I am new here myself, but not as new. And I'll tell you something. Jade embarrassed me too," She exclaimed, trying to sound comforting. Bethany raised her eyebrow.

Tori nodded and laughed slightly. "Yes, it was…very bad," She stared down at her hands and the memory of her horrible first day began to flow through her mind.

Bethany looked away from Tori. "What'd she do?"

Tori sighed. "Well, Sikowitz had a group do group improve and Jade had me bark like a dog..then she poured coffee on my head,"

Bethany turned her head and her hair fell in front of her face, trying to hide her laughter. "Sorry. It's not funny,"

Tori smiled. "Laugh if you want, but it was sure a lot better than getting a pie shoved in my face," She said teasingly.

Bethany faced her and nudged her shoulder. "Shut up," Then they both began to laugh.

As Jake walked to his locker three boys leaning against some lockers looked at him. One muttered something to the one in the middle; the one in the middle laughed and whispered something that sounded like "of course I could,"

The one on the right then whispered, "Then do it,"

Jake ignored them and just walked by. As he did, he felt a sharp pain explode in his side. He winced and whirled and shouted "What messed up, mentally challenged idiot kicked me?"

"Me," said the guy in the middle with a sneer. "Why?"

"Well can I ask you a question?" Jake walked towards them.

"Sure," he said with total indifference in his voice which just made him more annoying to Jake.

"Do you want to die?" Jake said in a dark tone. The guy just gave a cocky look, thinking no one could ever hurt him.

'He must think he can beat me up' Jake thought to himself "Because if you did, I can help you with that," right at that moment the guy was greeting a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. He clenched the side of his head, bent his knees slightly and threw a punch at Jake's face; it hit him in the eye. Quickly, Jake recoiled and punched the guy in the stomach. He bent over moaning while Jake brought a clenched fist down on the guy's neck. He collapsed and his buddies went hysterical asking if he needed medical help and stuff like that.

Jake walked away before anything else could happen. 'Boy this school just gets better and better,' he thought sarcastically to himself. When he got back to Sikowitz's class, he saw Tori and Bethany sitting next to each other giggling.

He popped his head in between theirs. "So I guess you two are all buddy buddy now?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

Bethany turned to face him. "Yeah do you have a problem with….my god what happened to your eye?" She almost shrieked.

Tori turned as well and gasped at the sight of the dark circle under Jake's left eye. "Oh God, are you alright?" She said and stood up. "Let me see," She put her hand on his cheek and turned him towards her. "Wow, it looks really swollen. Does it hurt?"

Jake shrugged. "Ehh just a little but nothing I can't handle," He said.

Sikowitz interrupted them. "Tori, what did you do to that poor boy?" the class turned and began to laugh. Tori took her hands off Jake's face in embarrassment.

Jake turned towards Sikowitz. "No, I got into a fight sir," He said defending Tori.

Sikowitz raised his eyebrow. "It was a stage fight I hope and someone got a little too carried away,"

Jake put his hands in his pockets. "No sir, it was real," He confessed in a quiet tone. Bethany glared at him.

Sikowitz gave a slight nod. "Well, in that case, excellent work!" He put his fist up then turned around to begin to lesson. Jake raised his eyebrow and sat down next to Tori.

Sikowitz turned around with a microphone in his hand. Eyes went wide and voices began to murmur. "Don't look so surprised. It's just a microphone for goodness sake. Anyway, today we are going to enter the world of singing. Isn't that exciting?" He said with enthusiasm in his voice. Groans filled the room.

"What is the matter with you people? This is a classroom, not a prison," Sikowitz said and put the microphone on a mike stand. He rubbed his hands together. "Now, who will be the first victim?" He said with an evil-ish grin. No one made a move. Some people shrank down in their seats.

Sikowitz creased his eyebrow. "Hmm...this is sad," He carefully looked around the room. "Bethany! You're a singer aren't you?"

Bethany froze then met his gaze. "Ummm I guess so but…"

Sikowitz interrupted her "Excellent. Get up here!" he said and walked off the stage. Bethany sighed and rose from her seat and moved towards the stage. Sikowitz raised his finger. "Oh, and you will be singing blindly. This means that you have to sing whatever I pick,"

Reaching the mike, Bethany took a deep breath as the music began to play. The song was 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. Then, she began to sing.

_I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever_

She locked her eyes on Jake who smiled at her. She smiled back, this was a song that she had been singing for years at different events and their whole family knew it well. She continued to sing, the notes flowing perfectly out of her mouth.

_But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
in places no one will find

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

I think i saw you cry  
The moment i saw you cry  
I wanted to know you

When the song ended, everyone began to clap. Andre put his finger in his mouth and whistled. Jade just sat there with her arms crossed. Tori and Jake stood up as they clapped. More students joined them. Bethany smiled then walked down to her seat.

Sikowitz clapped as he walked up to the stage. "Very nice work Bethany. Who's next?" A few more students sang as the hour went on.

"Now that you all have been working on different ways to perform over the last week, I am going to pair you up in groups of 2 and you will be assigned to come up with a routine to perform in front of the class," Sikowitz began to explain later on. "It must be at least 2 and a half minutes long and be entertaining. And people, please make it school appropriate. We don't want see pole dancing or what ever the heck celebrities are doing these days. Jade, you will be paired with Andre. Nick, you will be paired with Allison. Chris, you will be with Jessica. Josh, you'll be with Dave. Sam, you'll be with Rachel. Cat, you will be paired with Robbie. Bethany, you will be with Beck. And Tori, you will be paired with Jake," He said as he gazed at the students, pairing them off. Tori nudged Bethany when she heard Bethany and Beck's names.

Bethany smiled and whispered in Tori's ear. "Have fun with Mr. Black Eye over there," She laughed. Tori smiled slightly and glanced over at Jake. He did not look happy, at all.

_That black does sort of make him look kind of cute. _Tori thought to herself. When the bell rang, Bethany and Tori walked out of the room together.

"So, what does he do?" Tori asked when they reached her locker.

"Excuse me?" Bethany raised her eyebrow as she leaned against the neighboring locker.

Tori laughed and rolled her eyes. "Your brother. What's his talent?" She shut her locker and leaned against it.

"Ohhh. He's a dancer. Break dancing to be specific," Bethany chuckled and crossed her arms. "He's not that bad actually,"

Tori nodded. "Interesting. This'll be fun," she said just as Jake walked up to them.

Jake nodded. "Hey girls. Umm Bethany, mom wants us to walk home today. She got caught up with some cranky famous person or whatever,"

Bethany rolled her eyes and moved away from the locker. "Great. That could take hours," She saw Tori's puzzled look. "Our mom's a photographer for Seventeen magazine. She has to deal with a lot of stuck up, rich famous people,"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, it's not the easiest job but it pays well and she sometimes brings us along, so it's pretty cool for the most part,"

Tori beamed at them. "Sounds fun," She gazed into Jake's eyes.

"Yeah, well we'll see you later Tori. Thanks for everything," Bethany smiled as she headed for the door.

Tori waved good bye to them, then she rushed over and grabbed Jake's arm. "Oh Jake. Uhh I was wondering if you wanted to work on our routine sometime later on," she said hopefully.

Jake grinned. "Yeah sure, I'll stop by around 4. Is that ok?"

Tori nodded quickly then scribbled her phone number and address on a small piece of paper. "Yeah that's fine. Just give me a call if you have any problems," she pressed the paper into his palm.

Jake glanced at it then put it in his pocket. "Great then I'll see you later then," He said with a wink then walked away.

Tori smiled and muttered to herself, "I'll see you later then," she bit her lip and leaned against her locker.


	3. Homework

Chapter 3: Homework

Jake didn't say much on the way home. Bethany tried to hide her laughter as she pulled her phone out and began to text Tori (they had exchanged numbers earlier).

Bethany: I think someone has a crush on you ;)

Tori: You need to mind your own business there missy.

Bethany: He's my brother. He is my business. Lol

Tori: What am I supposed to say to that?

Bethany: Nothing, that's the point. I gtg. I'll see ya tomorrow. Don't torture my brother too hard. That's my job ;)

Bethany closed her phone and walked into the house.

"Vaquita, Lulu! We're home," She called as she slipped her shoes off and set her back pack on the table. Two small dogs ran up to her. One was a black and white Chihuahua (Vaquita), and the other was a Malt-tzu (Lulu). Bethany bent down and ruffled their fur. Jake walked right by without a word.

"Umm…. Are you going to say hello to your dogs?" Bethany glared at him as she picked up the two pups. Jake just ignored her and walked upstairs. Bethany rolled her eyes and took the dogs out to the backyard.

Releasing them from her arms, Bethany sat on the small porch and watched the dogs chase each other around the yard. Knowing that Jake would ignore her if she went upstairs, she pulled out her phone.

Bethany: Why did you ignore your dogs? You never do that.

Jake: I'm getting ready to go to Tori's.

Bethany checked her watch and rolled her eyes.

Bethany: But it's 2:45

Jake: And your point is…..

Bethany: It's 2:45

Jake: Good job Beth, you can tell time.

Bethany: You're ridiculous.

Jake: Love you too.

Bethany groaned and slammed her phone shut. She stood up and stuffed it in her back pocket. She whistled for the dogs as she began to walk towards the barn. She smiled as Vaquita and Lulu trampled through the grass with their stubby little paws.

_I love it when they do that,_ she thought to herself. As she walked into the barn, she grabbed a couple of apple wafers and placed them in her front pocket.

"Hey, guys," She said to the two horses staring at her. First she walked up to Jake's horse Farmer, a black Perchean. He was huge.

"Hey boy, how you doin'?" She said calmly as she stroked his muzzle. She pulled an apple wafer out of her pocket and stuck it under his mouth. His lips tickled her palm. She heard a whine come from the 2nd horse.

"Ohh relax Stella, I have one for you too," She laughed and walked over to her horse. Stella was a beautiful white mare with shining blue eyes. Bethany fed Stella a wafer, then kissed her nose and ruffled her mane. She jumped when a vibration came from her pocket.

Jake: I see you are feeding the horses' apple waffles

Bethany: They're apple wafers! For the millionth time

Jake: I don't care

Bethany: Shouldn't you be getting ready?

Jake: I should, but apple waffles are just too distracting.

Bethany rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She searched around the barn for Vaquita and Lulu. She smiled when she saw then lying down on a pile of hay. Vaquita was resting her head on Lulu's back with her eyes closed. Lulu was gazing at her with big, brown eyes.

She felt another vibration and pulled her phone out.

Jake: I'm annoying you aren't i?

Bethany: Yes, you are

Jake: Yesss! Comment on apple waffles: Check. Annoy Bethany: Check.

Bethany: Funny. Make sure you come say hello to your pets before you leave.

Jake: Yeah yeah yeah

Bethany looked up at his window with a raised eyebrow. He smiled innocently and waved at her. She shook her head and turned back to the horses. She stroked Stella's muzzle one more time then began to leave. She heard the jingling of collars behind her as she headed towards the door. Vaquita and Lulu ran through her legs before she shut the barn door shut.

About an hour later, Jake came charging down the stairs. He raced to the kitchen and found Bethany slicing up some vegetables and putting them in a salad. "Where's mom?" He said as he slipped his shoes on.

Bethany kept cutting. "Not home yet," She went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of shredded cheese then sprinkled some on the salad.

Jake watched her. "Ok, something's up. What's wrong?" He said and crossed his arms. Bethany still didn't face him. Sighing, he gradually moved towards her. "This is about Tori isn't it?" He whispered gently into her ear.

"Just go," Bethany growled. Jake creased his eyebrow then took a step away from his sister. He turned his body towards the door, and then stopped. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Shaking his head, Jake rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Bethany winced at the sound of the door slam. Taking her mind of her brother and Tori, she put the salad in the fridge and went outside.

_ A nice ride with Stella will calm me down. It always does. _Bethany thought to herself as she slowly slipped into the barn.

Tori felt like a child. Ever since her conversation with Bethany, she could not take her mind off Jake. He had only been at the school for 2 days and she already found herself falling for him. She had mentioned this to Trina, but she wasn't helpful at all.

"He's hot. That's probably why you're feeling like this. I betcha most of the girls are feeling the same way," She said this and tapped Tori's nose, again. Tori hated that. What bothered her the most was that she had spent an hour and a half pampering herself, hoping she looked good enough for when he got to her house. She had never done that once in her life. She had tried on several different pairs of clothes but had just settled with a pair of appropriate sweats and a tank top with a light sweatshirt over it. They were going to be dancing after all. She refreshed up her makeup and tried over 6 different hairstyles. She had just decided to leave it down and had added a little curl to it.

"Tori this is getting ridiculous. You guys are just doing homework together," She said aloud to herself.

"You got that right," Came Trina's voice from the staircase. "You need to relax. You guys are just rehearsing a dance, not going to prom. I don't think he's going to care what you're wearing," she laughed as she came down to join Tori.

Tori was about to defend herself when she heard her cell phone ring from the kitchen table. She raced to retrieve it, but Trina had beaten her to it.

Trina put the phone to her ear. "Vega residence…..oh Jake hi!" She said and winked at her sister. Tori's eyes went wide. "Oh, you're having trouble finding our house? Well I can help you with that," She giggled and danced around the table, avoiding Tori who was struggling to get the phone away from her.

"Trina, give me the phone!" Tori shouted. She really was getting annoyed with her sister.

Trina ignored Tori and flicked her hand, turning away. "Oh well you take a left on Adam's street and then you go straight 4 houses down and you'll find us...ok? See you soon Jake," She said sweetly and hung up. Handing Tori the phone, she gave her a sparkling smile. "Well, he's coming,"

Tori glared at her and clutched the phone tightly. "Did I mention how much I hate you?" She said threateningly.

"Love you too sis," Trina said angelically and blew her a kiss then headed up to her room. Sighing, Tori plopped down on the couch and patiently waited for Jake to arrive.


	4. Dancing and Annoying Sisters

About 10 minutes later, Tori's doorbell rang. "Here goes nothing," She muttered to herself and headed for the door. She popped her head out and saw Jake standing on the other side

_Man is he hott_. She thought and gave him a dazzling smile. "Hii," She said brightly.

"Hey there," He replied, returning her smile. He noticed that she was just staring at him with an awestruck smile. "Umm...can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure," She said, stepping back as she returned to earth. _Gosh Tori, you need to get a grip!_ As he walked in, she gently clapped her hands together and faced him. "So..."

Jake laughed slightly. "Soo... I think we should start working on this puppy. What do you want to do?" He threw his backpack over a chair and leaned against the counter.

Tori shrugged and looked around her house, trying to avoid his gaze. Suddenly her phone vibrated loudly from the table. She walked over and picked it up.

Bethany: Sooooo how's it going with my brother? ;)

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks, causing her to blush furiously.

Jake looked at her in confusion. "What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Tori: Nothing that you should be concerned about.

Tori was replying to Bethany's message when she heard Jake. "Oh, it was your sister. Just checking up on us I guess," She said with a slight smile. She stuffed her phone inside her back pocket.

"What is she trying to convince you that I did?" Jake said furiously. Tori laughed and shook her head. She walked over to the stereo system and turned it on. She hooked up her phone (the pear phone) to it and then faced Jake. "Well, first off. What did you get into Hollywood Arts for?"

Jake followed her quietly. "Dancing. I lived in Europe for a while and had some classes with a professional. When I came back, Bethany said I should go here with her," His tone made him sound like he didn't care for it too much.

Tori crossed her arms. "You don't sound too happy about it," She took a small step towards him.

Jake shoved his thumbs in his pockets. "Well, I didn't really want to go to school here...at all," He said, not looking at her.

Tori's eyes widen a little. "Oh," She said sounding surprised. Turning around, she began to search for a song. "Well, why don't you show me what you got and we can work from there," She finally found 'Yeah!' by Usher and faced him again. When he didn't move she held her hands out. "What are you waiting for? Go!" She urged him.

Sighing, Jake pushed her couch out of the way and began to move around. It would take too long to describe everything but some highlights were, a one handed handstand, a back flip, something where his feet were in the air and he was spinning on his hands and a head spin.

Throughout the song, Tori couldn't help but stare at him and the way his body was so in sync with the song. It was sort of graceful in its own way. She smiled, very impressed with him.

When the song was over, Tori clapped with ease. "Wow, that was...amazing Jake. Heck, you could do this assignment by yourself and pass,"

Jake laughed as he took long, heavy breaths. He shook his shirt to try and cool off. "You got any bottled water?" He asked. Tori nodded and walked to the fridge. Pulling out two bottles of water, she faced Jake who had pulled his shirt off. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it is really hot in here. Can I have that water?" He said and held out his hand. Tori handed him the bottle without a word. As soon as Jake grasped the bottle, he chugged the water down his throat.

After he had taken enough, he turned to Tori. "Well, since this is a team project, I can't do this all alone. Besides, I think it would be entertaining to see you dance like me," He said with a smirk.

Tori crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can dance?" She said with a snob. Jake shrugged and tossed his water on the couch. Tori turned to the stereo set and flipped through her songs. "Well, we'll just have to change your mind won't we?" She said and clicked on the song 'Break Your Heart' by Taio Cruz. She slid her sweatshirt off her shoulders and tossed it to the ground, revealing her purple tank top that brought out the perfect curve in her body.

She swayed her hips to the music as she made her way towards Jake. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you going to put some effort into this?" She said mockingly. Jake showed her a smile and gracefully moved towards her.

Over the next hour and a half, they had been trying out different mixtures of dances to a variety of songs. Their bodies were in perfect synchronization with each other. Tori almost thought that they were made to dance with one another. Over the entire time, she had just loved the way his strong arms were wrapped around her. It made her feel safe and…whole in a way. Once they had struck their final pose for the current song, Tori found her self staring into his chocolate brown eyes. She had and arm wrapped around his neck and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Tori felt her heart beating faster than a drum and she tried to keep her breaths calm.

Jake grinned at her and brought a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently as if she would break at his touch. Tori looked down at the ground then returned his smile as blood flushed to her face.

"Aww how sweet," came the voice of Trina as she stood at the edge of the stairs. Tori and Jake quickly turned towards her then broke apart from each other. Tori pushed a hair away from her face in embarrassment.

"Oh no don't stop! Don't let me interrupt your fun. I'm just passin' through," Trina said as she made her way for the bathroom.

Jake sighed and reached for his phone. "I actually should be going. I'm probably late for dinner," He said looking at the time then searching for his shirt. "Listen, uh, Tori. You were great today. I was wrong about you. You really can dance. We should get together again and decide what to do. Sound cool?"

Tori nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Sounds cool," She followed Jake as he headed for the door.

"Bye Jake! It was so nice to meet you. Come back soon ok?" Trina giggled and waved with a huge grin.

Jake waved then turned to Tori. "Well I guess I'll see you around then?" He said with his hand on the knob.

"I'll see you around then," Tori answered then quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Jake came into the house without a word. All he could think about was Tori.

"Jake is that you?" He heard his mom call from the family room. Jake didn't bother to answer. He shoved his shoes off and made his way to his room.

"Jake?" His mom called again. When he didn't answer she stormed through the hallway and found Jake about half way up the steps. "You know, you could say hello to your family once in a while," She said sternly.

"Yeah, hi mom," He said with out a back glance.

Bethany came up next to her mom. "What's up with him?" Her mom shrugged and placed her hand on Bethany's cheek with a smile, then wandered back to the family room.

Bethany looked over her shoulder at her mom then went upstairs to take a much needed shower.

A/N: sorry that this one is kind of short. Please tell me what you think of this! I need to know if it's worth continuing!


	5. First Kiss

**AHHH! You guys I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time! I have just been super busy and I started writing other stores and…yeah. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's set like 2 days after the last one. And I'll try to keep a constant update!**

"So, have you kissed him yet?" Trina giggled as we drove through town to Jake's house.

Tori, who sat in the seat next to her, made a face. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, as your big sister, I deserve the right to know these things," Trina said firmly.

Tori rolled her eyes and leaned her elbow against the window. "I kissed him on the cheek, but that's it," She confessed.

Trina let out a groan. "That's it?"

Tori gave her sister an annoyed look. "Uhh yeah. That was the first time we've hung out. And besides, you're taking me to his house right now. So really, I haven't been around him that much,"

"So you're saying that you're going to kiss him?" Trina asked hopefully.

Tori sighed and stared out the window. _I hope so._ She thought. Silence then filled the car. After a few turns and a stop sign, they reached Jake and Bethany's house.

Trina stared at the marvelous building in awe. "Whoa, now _this_ is a place to have a party," She said with a grin.

Tori rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

"Now remember, don't force yourself into the kiss. Just wait till you're ready," Trina advised her sister.

"Bye Trina," Tori said with a humorless smile and shut the car door.

Bethany sat outside on a lawn chair in her back yard. She wore a black pair of skinny jeans and purple tank top with a silver guitar streaked across the torso. Her hair was curled slightly and was bunched up in a pony tail. Her eyes were hidden under a large pair of aviators. She was enjoying herself, watching her brother ride Farmer around, with the little dogs at their heels. The sun was out, it was almost the weekend, and summer vacation was right around the corner.

Bethany closed her eyes and leaned her head back when her mother's voice came from the kitchen window. "Bethany! Someone's at the door, will you get it?"

Without opening her eyes, Bethany called back. "Just have who ever it is come out back!"

"Bethany! I'm cooking dinner. Can you please just get it?" Her mom said angrily.

Bethany groaned and rose from the chair; So much for enjoying herself. She set her phone down on the table then walked around the house towards the front yard.

"Hello?" She said as she came around. "Tori!" she called happily when she saw her friend standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Bethany," Tori said with a smile and walked down the steps to meet her. "Umm, is Jake here? He said that I could come over later and well…it's later,"

Bethany laughed. "Yeah, we're just hanging out back with the animals. Mom's cooking dinner. C'mon," She gestured Tori to follow her then made her to the back yard.

When they turned past the large bush that stood next to the house, Tori's eyes widened in amazement at the outstanding piece of land that stood before her. The red barn stood a good 10 feet away from the house. Followed by a gracious meadow where Jake, Farmer, Stella, and the dogs were running around. Jake had dismounted Farmer and was running through the grass, being chased by the 4 animals.

Tori gazed around and noticed that there was no fence to keep their animals from running off. She leaned in close to Bethany. "You don't have any fences," She whispered.

Bethany giggled. "We have an electrical fence way down at the edge of our property and behind the barn for the horses when they graze but we trained all of them to not run off. It took a while but they got the hang of it. They're actually really intelligent animals," She smiled at Tori.

But Tori's mind drifted else where. Her gaze was set on Jake, the way his lush, blond hair was breezing in the wind as he was running.

Bethany stared at Tori with a raised eyebrow then looked at Jake and chuckled. "Admit it Tori…you like him," She teased.

Bethany's comment woke Tori from her daze. "No, I don't," She said quickly, but felt a slight flush to her cheeks.

Bethany stood in front of her and crossed her arms. "Yes you do," She said and nodded her head sharply.

Tori took a deep breath, trying hard not to get frustrated. She did like Jake, but she just couldn't admit it to Bethany; she really couldn't even admit it to herself either. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Jake's voice came from behind Bethany, as he peered over her shoulder.

"Gahh!" Startled by her brother Bethany jumped and backed away from him. "Geez, Jake. When are you ever going to give a girl a break?"

"Probably never," He said with a charming smile and wrapped his fit arm around his sister's shoulder. "Hey Tori,"

Tori beamed at him. "Hi," She said softly. It took almost less than 30 seconds for her to get lost in his gorgeous eyes. She probably looked like some freak just staring at him...but she couldn't help it. But, the weird part was, he had the same dazzled look on his face. She felt him twirl his fingers in hers and pull her towards him.

"Let me show the beauty of this place," He said sweetly.

"Okay," She said shyly.

"Yeah, you two can go make out while I go puke," Bethany called, walking away from them. She whistled for the dogs before heading inside the house.

Jake rolled his eyes. "She's always doing that," He said as they started strolling through the yard.

"Doing what?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

Jake shrugged. "She's always making the weirdest comments when I'm with a girl. It's kind of embarrassing really," He said, looking down at her.

Tori blushed and turned her head. "Oh," Was really all she could say. She didn't know why she was acting so nervous around Jake. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Considering that he was the new kid and everything. No, he wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was as if he'd being doing this all his life. He was so calm and sweet. Tori loved the way her hand fit perfectly in his, and how their bodies were so close together.

Suddenly, Jake stopped at turned to face her. "Ok, something's not right. What's wrong?" He asked.

Tori darted her eyes, trying to avoid his. "What do you mean?"

Jake cupped her chin in his hands, tilting it up so she could look at him. "Something's wrong Tori. I can feel it. Is it something I said? Or I'm doing?"

Tori shrugged with a sigh. "Jake, it's not you. It's me," She pulled away from him. "I just don't understand why you're so calm. I mean, I'm having a heart attack inside and I feel like I'm acting so stupid,"

She waited for Jake to respond, but he folded his arms across his chest and chuckled.

Tori put her hands on her hips. "What are you laughing at?"

Jake shook his head and stepped towards her. "You are so cute you when you babble,"

Tori looked down and blushed with slight embarrassment. "I am not,"

Jake took her face in his hands. "You are," He whispered than planted a small kiss on her lips.

Tori was in shock for a moment. She had wanted to kiss Jake, but she never thought it would happen so quickly. Her whole body froze, and she stopped breathing.

Jake felt her tense and he pulled away. He saw the frightened look on her face and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that,"

Tori looked down at her feet then back up at Jake. She slipped her hand through his and pulled herself closer to him. "I liked it," She said with a wink.

Jake smiled and then both moved in for another kiss.

**Sorry if this was kind of short guys! I just needed to update! This was just basically the start of Tori and Jake's relationship! Please let me know if you want me to keep going!**


	6. Message

Hello my darling readers! I'm sorry if you think that this is a chapter…its not though:/

I really need your guys help! I am needing some ideas for my current stories and for some new stories as well! If any of you guys who read this has any possible ideas that they would like to share with me, I would very much appreciate it. Please please help me! I am not usually a begger and don't really act too desperate…but im kinda needing it at the moment. I know there are a lot of amazing writers out there and I would love to work with some of them.

I hope you guys will share your ideas with me…I will credit all who contribute….thanks again everybody and I hope you continue to read my stories..

Xoxo!


	7. Second Day

**A/N:** Hello darling readers!:) I have not posted anything in a while and I am terribly sorry for that ! It has been a very long time since I have updated this story so I hope you like this! It's not too long but I needed to develop Bethany a little bit so this chapter is dedicated to her. But don't worry I'll post some Jake/Tori soon enough

If any one is wondering why Cat hasn't really made an appearance is because she is terribly hard to write and I don't want to butcher her character! But I will put her in as much as I can.

Happy reading

When Tori came home later that evening, she was utterly star struck. The day that she had just spent at the Hastings' house was unbelievable. Their mother was just as Bethany and Jake had described her: Beautiful, funny, sweet, and so much more. After what seemed like forever, Tori and Jake and finally managed to conjure up a routine. Instead of trying to perfect it, they had started to fool around, kissing and laughing and playing around with the dogs.

Bethany and their mom had cooked up a wonderful dinner for them and they spent the time telling Tori a number of hilarious stories from their mom's job. During the meal, Jake and Tori had exchanged smiles and small kicks in each other's shins. Bethany could sense the romance between the two but didn't point anything out to embarrass her brother. Then, before she knew it, Tori saw that it was time to leave. The entire way home her mind was on Jake. She felt so comfortable and safe around him. He was gentle and kind, funny and charming, and so much more.

After she closed the door, she leaned her body against the hard wood. Despite Trina's constant questions and obnoxious giggles, Tori had a dazed smile on her face and a brain that was a thousand miles away.

"Tori!" Trina finally yelled, snapping her fingers in her sister's face.

"What!" Tori yelled back, coming back to reality.

"I said, did you guys kiss?" Trina asked, annoyed at her sister's lack of hearing.

Tori rolled her eyes and began to make her way to her bedroom. "Never mind Trina," She muttered, trying to hide her flushed face.

Trina saw the red on Tori's face before she could hide it. "Ohhh you guys did kiss!" She squealed, following her sister. "Tell me _all_ about it! Is he a good kisser? How long did it last?"

"Good night Trina," Tori replied and gave her a blank glare before slamming her door.

Tori's rudeness did not affect Trina at all. "C'mon Tori! I'm your big sister. I need to know these things!" She continued to yell.

"I said good night Trina!" Tori shouted. After hearing a muffled 'humph', Tori finally relaxed, plopping down on her bed without bothering to change her clothes. E Even though she was extremely tired, sleep could not find her from the constant thoughts of Jake flooding her mind.

"Good morning sunshine," Bethany mumbled when she heard the soft voice of her mother trying to wake her up.

Ignoring her mom's nudges, Bethany rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. "Mom…it's Saturday…go away…"

Her mom chuckled. "Not yet honey. It's Thursday,"

"Dammit," Bethany muttered. She pulled the blanket away and lifted her head to see the clock. It read 6:02 a.m. She slapped the clock away and moaned as she sat up.

"I'll make you some coffee," Her mom said before walking out of the bedroom.

"Thanks mom," Bethany said with a yawn. As she stood up and walked over to her closet, Jake stepped in, brushing his teeth. He leaned against the doorframe. "Good morning sunshine," He smirked, mimicking their mom in a high-pitched voice. Toothpaste spat out of his mouth and on to the floor.

Bethany turned to glare at her brother then groaned when she saw the toothpaste hit the floor. "Jaaaakkkeeee, c'mon! Really? In my room?"

Jake laughed. "If you got it flaunt it!" He sang then hung his mouth open, exposing the goopy liquid.

"You're so gross!" She growled as he walked away. She rolled her eyes when she heard his soft humming from the hallway.

Twenty minutes later she walked grudgingly down the stairs, all dressed and ready for the day, and into the kitchen. She sighed with relief when she smelt the strong scent of espresso and cinnamon. "Smells great mom," She smiled walking over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah you can't beat the glorious smell of Kroger brand coffee," Her mom chuckled, taking a sip of her own cup.

They both shared a laugh and Bethany began to split the coffee between two carrying cups for her and Jake. "Has Jake come down yet? We need to get going," She said, grabbing a piece of toast off her mom's plate.

As if on cue, the girls heard the loud pounding of Jake's feet as he ran down the stairs. "Not to worry, your king has arrived," He said proudly. He snatched the toast from Bethany just as she was about to take a bite, plopped a kiss on his mom's forehead, and then grabbed his coffee before heading out of the house. "C'mon Beth!" He called behind him.

"Oh my god," Bethany mouthed to her mom and gave her a smile then followed her brother out.

"Bye honey! Make good choices!" Her mom called happily after them.

When Bethany walked out of the house and towards their car, a 1976 red corvette, she shook her head when she saw Jake in the driver's seat. 'Uh uh. No way. Get out," She shouted at him., coming to the window.

"Aw c'mon Beth! Let me drive it today. We just got it back!" Jake protested.

"Yeah got it back from the repair shop because _you_ crashed it!" She stated. "Now move,"

Jake sighed and scooted over to the passenger seat. "That wasn't my fault!" He whined. "Some idiot in a Camaro distracted me!"

"Exactly," Bethany said and started the car. "Which is why I'm not letting you drive us to school,"

"Fine," Jake pouted, folding his arms across his chest as they drove towards Hollywood Arts.

When they pulled into the parking lot Jake saw Tori and practically leaped out of the car before it came to a stop.

"Whoa! Easy there tiger," Bethany said, managing to grab his shirt before he was gone. "Let me at least stop the vehicle," She chuckled.

"Sorry," Jake said with an embarrassed smile and nestled back into his seat. He shook his hair and looked out the window to hide the red appearing on his face.

"Relax Jake. I can see the drool," Bethany joked, turning off the car and reaching behind her to get her backpack.

Jake gave her a death glare before stepping out of the car.

After he left, Bethany locked the car and headed towards the school. As she walked through the lot, she saw Beck and Jade perched on the hood of his car. Bethany's eyes widened and she quickly pulled out her phone, trying to make herself look busy so she wouldn't get noticed.

"Oh look, _it's _here," Bethany heard Jade say as she passed by.

Bethany took a deep breath and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and gave the couple a grin. "Nice to see you too Jade. You're looking ravishing today. Hi Beck," She said and gave him a flirty wink. "See you in class," She gave them a small wave before turning around and strutting off.

Beck laughed at Jade's menacing glare. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. She shrugged him away and hopped down from the car.

"Aw c'mon babe!" Beck called after her. "Don't be a party pooper!" Before following her, he pulled out his phone to send a text.

When Bethany reached her locker, she felt her phone vibrate as she did her combination. After opening her locker, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw that Beck had sent her a text.

**Sorry 'bout that. She's harmless really :p**

Bethany smirked. "Right," She said to herself as she replied.

**Yes. Her pie show was a great example of that. :| **

When the text sent she put her phone away and started to pull her books out for her first class. 

** "**Hey Bethany," Came a voice from behind her that caused her to jump and drop her books.

"Gahh!" She turned around to see a smiling Andre in front of her. "Andre," She stuttered, taking a heavy breath.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya;," He said with a laugh then bent down to pick up her fallen books.

"It's okay…thanks," She said quietly when he handed them to her.

"So how ya' likin' it here?" Andre asked, leaning against a neighboring locker.

"Andre, it's my second day," Bethany said blankly.

"Well I dunno' maybe something exciting has happened to you!" Andre exclaimed with a shrug.

"If you count Jade shoving a pie in my face exciting then yeah I've been having a great time here," She replied sarcastically. "Even my brother has been having a better time than me…and he's the one that _didn't_ want to come here," She sighed.

Andre tried to hide his laugh. "Sorry, that's not funny. That sounds kind of miserable actually,"

Bethany shrugged. "Well whatcha' gonna' do about it? I'm not going to make an enemy of Jade. If she hates me cuz Sikowitz paired me with her boyfriend then that's her problem," She said, closing her locker then they started to walk.

Andre was silent for a moment then nodded. "That's a good way to look at it. I'm proud of you Beth," He said, nudging her shoulder.

Bethany gave him a confused glance. "Thank you?" They shared a laugh as they approached her first class. She waved good-bye to him before walking inside.


End file.
